Changing Times
by firebendinghpchick
Summary: What happens when a girls past comes back to haunt her, and in the form of Jack Sparrow no less! Will something new bloom? Or will the anger she has with an old friend be to much for her to handle? JackXOCC Rated T to be safe
1. The Start of a New life

A/N – Okay! Here is the first chapter of my first potc fic! Now I know my character seems like a marry sue now. That's part of my plan you see, in the next chapter she's not going to be a marry sue any more, and yes I know Tortuga is most definitely not a civilized place, but that will also change! I've still got ten years to change it after all. That's plenty of time. Now read and enjoy!

My basket dropped to the ground as a young boy ran by. I swore under my breath and reached down for my basket but found that someone already had their hands on it. " E're ya are love" I looked up with a smile into the handsome brown eye's of a sixteen year old Jack Sparrow. He smiled and handed me the basket. "Thank you Jack," I said politely with a bob of my head before taking it back.

Jack looked me up and down, a partly confused, partly annoyed look on his face. "What's wiv all the polite stuff?" He asked folding his arms in front of his chest in an immature fashion. I gave him a pretty smile before speaking. "Being a woman of Tortuga I need to be elegant and ladylike" He just shook his head. " Well, ya wont need be uh, ladylike, and elegant if you gonna be a pirate" Said Jack with an emphasis on lady like, and elegant by lifting up an invisible skirt and taking to smooth steps forwards.

I gasped and covered Jacks mouth with my hand. "Don't let people hear you talking like that, you could be taken to the gallows!" I hissed looking around nervously. Jack took my hand off his mouth. "Let them!" He cried, throwing his arms in the air. "Don't ya wanna be free? Out on the open ocean? Away from this world of rules an' laws, Gabby?" He asked, pointing a finger at me.

I rolled my blue eyes at him. He was only sixteen and was already dreaming of things such as being a pirate. I myself was fifteen, a year younger then him, but far more sensible. Once again he had called me Gabby. He was the only one that called me that; all other people simply called me Gabriella. I lived in Tortuga with my parents. In my eyes it was one of the most civilized places in the world, and so was I, or at least I tried to be. I wore nice dresses with good coverage. I always pulled my wavy blond hair back. My skin was pale and smooth. I was the picture of perfection.

I sighed, "Jack, that sounds great, but honestly, you cant be a pirate!" I said. "Well I'm NOT going to be a bloody blacksmith." He said before to walk away. I picked up the pace and came back beside him. "I suppose I can't talk you out of this," I said sadly looking at my feet. "No you cant" he said stubbornly not looking at me.

He wasn't going to listen to me, no matter what I told him. He was going to follow in his father's footsteps. The path I was hoping I could break him of. We had been friends for over three years now, and ever since I first met him he'd wanted to be a pirate.

"Well, just be careful Jack." I said once we reached my house. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him one last smile before opening the door and stepping into the house.

I felt someone suddenly jerk me from my dreams and I opened my eyes. My mother was standing over me a worried look on her face. "Gabriella!" She said not seeing that my eyes were open in the dark of my room. "I'm awake," I said groggily sitting up. "Why are you waking my up so early?" I asked annoyed. "I can't explain now, just get your things quickly and you'll understand soon enough, don't bother getting changed." She said quickly, and then ran from the room.

My mind began to whirl with ideas. _What's going on? Is the kitchen on fire? _I thought grabbing my things and thrusting them into my bag. My mother came in only five minutes later. "All right lets go" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house and onto the streets of Tortuga.

I was surprised at what greeted my eyes. People where running and screaming. Strangely dressed man where running around, and they were obviously the cause of all the trouble. _Pirates!_ I thought suddenly. Immediately I could tell it was more then just one pirate ship here. There were at least five.

My eye's widened in fear. They were grabbing woman and young girls, doing who knows what with them. I could see five of them jumping through a window, their hands full of gold and jewels. They had invaded Tortuga.

My mother pulled me down a back ally. There were a few other families, along with Jack "Jack!" I cried running from my mother and towards him. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Go to the docks, there's a ship there that will take you and your mother to Port Royal" He said quickly. "This is wear I say goodbye love" I looked at him, confusion showing plainly on my face. "I'm going with them, the pirates".

"Jack-" I began but I knew I couldn't stop him. "I'll miss you," I said throwing my arms around him in a tight embrace. I never wanted to let him go but after a few long moments he pulled away. "I'll miss ya too" He gave me one last charming smile before disappearing into the mess that was the streets of Tortuga

Tears slipped down my face as I watched him go but there was no time to mope. My mother pushed me on down the back alleyways and on till we reached port.

There were several other families standing around one small boat, some of them would not be able to get on. I saw my father already on the boat helping woman and their children up the plank. I looked around but saw that my mother was no were near me.

Suddenly someone in the crowd let out a terrified scream and I looked around to see that some of the pirates had found us. I began trying to push my way through the crowd but they were to close to escape now. One of them rapped his arms around my waist. "Aha! I got myself a pretty one don' I?" He said with a harsh laugh in my ear. "MO-" but he rapped his hands around my mouth so I couldn't speak.

"Now, now, hush up!" He said, a crooked grin on his face. I began to struggle and fight, trying to get him to release me. But within moments he had obviously had enough. I felt something hard hit the top of my head and then I fell limp, slipping into unconsciousness.

My eye's fluttered open. I was lying at the port with was now a complete mess, barrels and children's toys, along with who knows what else were everywhere. I walked back to the center of the town. Buildings were on fire, and the drunken pirates littered the streets. I didn't believe what I was seeing.

There were no more smiling children. Only a few people from the town could be seen hiding in the shadows. I walked right down the center of the street surveying the damage that had been done. I didn't care if any pirates saw me.

Tortuga would never be the same again. It would become a pirate port, and I would have to continue living here. Me parents had left without me, I wasn't angry; I knew they had no other choice.

My eye's closed as I saw Tortuga as it used to be, but when I opened them, it was almost as if that place had never existed. The image of Jack suddenly came in my head. He was going to become one of these…people! He was going to be a rum sucking, scaly wag! A bloody pirate.

Tears slipped down my face. Anger and sadness burnt a hole through me heart. I would have to start a new life; become a new person. I could never be the Gabriella Marten martin that I was again.

I clenched my fists and looked down at the ground, anger boiling inside me.

I felt a hand crawl over my shoulder and it would have continued going but I was too angry for that. "Leave me the HELL ALONE!" I screamed whirling around and send a hard punch to the surprised pirate. He fell to the ground, I had been successful and knocking him out.

I tried walking more but my legs shook underneath me and I fell to the ground. Nothing would ever be the same again.

A/N – Okay! There's the first chapter! I hope you like it. If I have any spelling errors that could be potentially embarrassing please don't be afraid to inform me! Okey Dockey? 


	2. Out With the Old

**A/N- So! Here's the next chapter! Oh and obviously I'm not an amazingly rich movie producer which means no I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

Two man went flying out the window, one was almost completely drunken and the other was attempting to pound in the other mans head in mid jump. The landing on the ground in a ruff mess but continued to fight, rolling through the streets as they did.

A woman came running out of the bar they had been in, her skirt held in her hands and a broad smile on her face. "Oh, now don' be fighten' lads!" She said, though obviously enjoying the entertainment.

As this was going on a pirate who had just made port walked past, chuckling to himself as he stopped to watch the brawl for a moment. After he had seen enough he turned and went into the bar. There were even more brawls taking place _in _the bar, along with drunken men leaning close into young woman, hoping to have a little fun. The woman on the other hand only wanting money so they could pay for another day's meal.

Once he'd reached the counter he slammed his fist down on the counter getting the attention of a bartender, _me._ I turned around, a bar rag held in my hand and a mug held in the other. "Rum" was all he said staring hard at me at if it was of the utmost urgency.

"Sure thing" I said rolling my eyes before turning back around to face the spout. I pulled the lever and the rum slowly began to drip down into the cup. I sighed before letting go of the lever, and then gave the machine a hard hit on the side. I pulled the lever again and the rum began to come out properly. I turned back around and handed the mug to him.

"Much obliged," He said reaching over the counter and ripping the rum from my hands. He turned and swiftly walked away, most likely to find himself a woman of pleasurable company.

This was how much the once amazing Tortuga had changed, and was also how much I had changed. My hopes of becoming a polite housewife who took good care of her husband now shattered. I was a barmaid, and I had been one for the past nine years. I had to work hard to make ends meat, and I had to learn how to avoid the animals that were men.

In fact even my appearance had changed. My once radiant blond hair was now mousy and short, only reaching an inch below my chin. My skin was no longer pail and smooth, it was ruff and tanned, and I was no longer plump and polite looking, I was skinny and rough. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ was the same.

I took the bar rag once again and began mopping down the counter.

Ten years had passed since that fateful day. Many other things had happened, and easily been forgotten, but that day was still bright in my mind. The same anger, and the same suddenness burnt in my heart, though it had been dulled over the years.

"all right Cliff'm done!" I yelled, popping my head into his back office. Cliff was a rather old man. His hair was white and he was balding. He had a bushy mustache and always had chewed tobacco.

Cliff looked up at me from his papers, "right," he said dully before looking back down at his papers. I walked all the way into the office and stood there for a moment, but he didn't seem to notice me. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me again. "Sir, my pay, if ya will" I said holding out my hand. He let out a low groan and opened one of the desk drawers. He fiddled with something inside and then pulled out ten gold pieces. I smiled as he placed them in my hand before waving me away.

I dropped the money into my pocket and stepped out onto the ugly streets that were Tortuga. Most would say that its not safe for a woman to walk the streets on her own, but I could protect myself, I had been doing so for ten years.

My feet moved slowly but purposefully as I walked. I didn't even have to think as I walked, I knew the path only to well. I could block out the sounds and sights that I passed.

The doorknob to my house felt cold underneath my hands as I twisted it and pushed the door open. I still lived in the same old house that I had when I was fifteen. I still slept in the same bed; I sat on the same couch. I hardly ever went into my parent's room though; it was just sitting there gaining dust.

I was glad that my parents weren't here anymore. I wouldn't want them to see me living like this.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a tin box from underneath a loose floorboard in the corner. I lifted the lid and looked inside. Inside the box was most of my money that I hid away, knowing that someone might break into my house and steal it.

I dropped in the added ten shillings and closed the lid before tucking it back underneath the floor.

I yawned walking over to the table and sat down before leaning my head against the splintering wood. I began thinking about the past and the things that I had done that I wish I could do over, and before I new it I was asleep, still sitting at the kitchen table.

**A/N- okay! So there's the second chapter. I know, I know! You didnt really get much out of it but...okay so I dont have a resonable excuse, but at least its something to read. In the NEXT chapter things will really start to pick up so that should make up for it! Send my comments!**


	3. Aye, Its Me

**A/N- All right! Its what you've all been waiting for, its what _I've_ been waiting for, and its what the entire WORLDS been waiting for. Okay will maybe not the whole world but its pretty exciting! Oh and I'm changing the point of view, its easier this way.**

A certain Captain stepped off the plank of his ship and onto the ground that was Tortuga. He looked around, a smile creeping over his face.

Of coarse he was used to these places, but it was enticing seeing this once, pompous stuck up town turned into a pirate dump. He mused at the thought of how the night he'd left had turned out in the end.

He strutted down the streets, a golden grin added to his already stunning features as he walked, caching the eyes of many young women who began to giggle as he passed.

Captain Jack Sparrow took the admiration very well for such a deadly pirate as the rumors had told.

Many things had changed since he'd left with the pirates. His short shaggy brown hair was now long and dread locked, he had grown a good foot or so and his muscles were now more finely tuned then they had be, but his handsome mysterious brown eyes stayed the same.

He was no longer a cabin boy, he gone up in rank, by a lot, managing to convince the crew to maroon the captain and they had elected him the new captain of their fine ship. He grinned to himself as the memory came flooding back to him.

His crew followed solemnly behind him, looking around at all the places they passed, contemplating weather it would be a good idea to attach and steal all their money, or weather they themselves would be the ones in trouble.

"All right lads, fill your 'earts desire's, my stop be here!" He called waving his crew away as he turned to enter the bar. Inside were more brawls and woman hanging over men. He simply ignored them all and made his way directly for his target. "My ye pleas be given' me some rum love? I'm in dire need," He said to a slender woman standing at the counter.

The woman gave him an odd look but turned and got a mug before giving a small machine a hard nock on the side and pulling the lever allowing the liquid to run into the mug.

Jack took it quickly and took a hearty swig from it, quenching his thirst for the alcoholic beverage. He gave a sigh of pleasure as he pulled the mug from his lips and saw that the barmaid was giving him and odd look again. "May I 'elp you love?" He asked giving her a golden grin.

She simply gave him a glare before turning away and beginning to mop down the counter. Jack shrugged it off and turned around on the swerving stool and leaning his back on the counter to admire the brawls and women in the fine tavern.

Gibbs came and sat down next to him. "Rum please" He said dully, giving the barmaid a kind smile before turning to Jack. "Cap'n the crew's starting to wonder when we're going to, actually get our hands on something," He took a pause for moment before finishing "shiny."

Jack looked at him as Gibbs took a sip from his tankard. "You will come to find, Mr. Gibbs, That taking a break from the, eventful life of being on a ship as amazing as the pearl, will do you good" he said, not quite giving a strait answer, but then Jack never did.

Gibbs simply nodded and took another sip from his flask. Jack swerved back around on his stool to face the counter once again. "You know, something about that girl seam's…fearfully familiar." He said nodding to the barmaid.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Jack. "Every women you see seam's, fearfully familiar, as you like to put it" He said chuckling to himself. "Yes, that what makes it worse, as I know what may be coming" he said quickly turning away from the barmaid as she walked by incase she might choose to smack him.

"Jack, 'tis bad luck to be-" began Gibbs but he was cut off by the barmaid. "Jack? Do you mean Jack Sparrow?" she said staring at the back of Jack's head. Jack maid a silent prayer, closing his eyes, before turning back around to face the woman.

"Aye, love, that be me" he said wincing slightly expecting her to slap him, but it never came. She simply glared at him before her expression changed. "My, my, have you changed over the years" she said pursing her lips and raising a critical eyebrow.

Jack gave her a questioning look. "And you would be speaking of…" She women rolled her eyes. "I suppose I've changed just a much," She said dully. "Or have you really forgotten?" She said to no one in particular.

Gibbs stared from the woman to Jack, feeling as if he was missing a crucial peace to this puzzle. Jack continued to just stare at her questioningly, she however seemed to be enjoying holding whatever it was she was talking about for as long as possible.

"It's been ten years since I last saw you," she said folding her arms across her chest. "When you left me in this god forsaken place to take up your career as a pirate." She said now smirking at him, a grin slowly making its way across her face.

Jack sat contemplating for a moment before suddenly it all came rushing back to him. "Oh" he said looking back up at the barmaid with wide eyes. "Gabriella," He said a smile spreading across his own face.

"Aye mate, it be me," she said, though it wasn't really a question.

**A/N – Okay! There you go! I'm actually really proud of this chapter, so I really hope you guy's liked it! Send me reviews!**


	4. Welcome To the Crew

Jack grinned at her. "Love, you certainly have changed quite a bit," He said, but she wasn't smiling anymore and her expression had changed to a look of annoyance. "How could you?" she said quietly her joy at seeing her old friend vanishing as she remembered how he'd left her.

"What?" said Jack slightly confused at her sudden change in emotion.

"After you had seen every thing they had done," she said placing her hands on the counter and leaning closer to Jack, trying her hardest not to grab his mug of rum and poor it over his head. "you still joined them" she finished her face sober but her eye's full of anger.

Jack held up his hands defensively. "All a part of the job, love" stated lowering his hands.

Gibbs sat to the side; quite entertained by the direction this conversation was going.

Gabriella glared at Jack, the anger swelling inside of her like it never had before. "You selfish little-" Jack cut her off before she could finish. "Pirate" he stated simply.

She gapped at him. "You have changed Jack, you really have," She said staring into his eye's in a way no one had before. "I thought you cared, I really thought you did," she stated simply before throwing down the rag on the counter and walking away from the two studded men and walking out of the tavern.

Jack winced inwardly. No one except her would have been able to make him do that. But the bond they had shared when they were younger had stuck with him through the years it seemed.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Gibbs, stated flatly. "A friend of yours?" He asked though he already knew the answer.

Jack nodded before taking another sip of his rum. "You know, I wouldn't mind…adding a woman to the crew," He said thoughtfully. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him. "Cap'n, it would be frightful bad luck to bring a woman on board." Jack looked at him, "Normally…But is would be far worse not to have her" He said.

Gibbs was stunned for a moment. "Is Cap'n Jack Sparrow feeling…" he paused, contemplating what he was about to say ", guilty?"

Jack didn't respond but simply took a sip of his rum, which was enough of an answer for Gibbs.

"Were is my barmaid?" Came the voice of a white haired, old man, after getting several complaints from the lack of rum going around.

Jack looked up at the man, a planning revealing itself in his head. "Oh, she walked out, mumbling something to herself about hating her job and her boss." He said. "Right Gibbs?" he added quickly, elbowing him. "Right, she was in a horrible state".

The man made a face. "Well then, I'm just going to have to have a, talk, with miss Gabriella." He said angrily before marching back into his office. "Now she'll have no place to turn except to me" Said Jack smugly before standing up. "Come on Gibbs, we need to go…get ready for our newest crew member." He said smugly.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes at Jack's logic but followed suit.

The next day, when Gabriella arrived the pub, a completely unexpected surprise met her. "What do you mean my services won't be needed any longer?" She asked exasperated. The man sighed. "Your fired, now please just leave before I'm forced to have you escorted out" He said.

Gabriella stood there for a moment before turning on her heal and walking out of the pub. As soon as she walked out the door she found a rather chipped Jack Sparrow come up beside her. "ello love! Fancy seeing you again!" He said.

Gabriella gave him a suspicious look. "What do you want Jack?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He grinned at her "Well, it seam's that the _Pearl_, My ship, is in need of a," He paused trying to find the right words "a womanly touch" He decided flashing a smile at her.

Gabriella looked at him, slightly agitated. "Jack, what are you getting at?" She asked, though she thought she new what was coming.

"While I was at the pub last night, a wonderful thought came into my mind." He began holding his hands out in front of him as if there were something other then the ugly streets of Tortuga to look at. "You, Me, on the pearl, sailing free on the open ocean" He said a grin spreading across his face as if you could just see it.

"Absolutely not!" She hissed folding her arms over her chest stubbornly. "You will not see me on that god forsaken ship anytime soon!" She snapped stopping in her tracks.

Jack smirked at her. "Well, I suppose you do already have a job…" He said, pretending to be disappointed.

Gabriella looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "I-wait a minute!" She said something clicking in her head. "You planned this didn't you?" She said pointing an accusing finger at him. "Oh this is low Jack, even for you!"

Jack shrugged. "Can't you see I'm liberating you? You can't honestly tell me that you really liked that! Being commanded around? That is not the Gabriella I remember" He said looking at her just as stubbornly.

"When you left, things changed Jack" She said her voice dangerously low. "I couldn't possibly still be that same girl you knew Jack. I have nothing left," She said looking up at him her hands pulled up into fists at her side.

Jack stared at her, she could have sworn small sign of sympathy in his eye's that had never been there before, but it vanished so quickly she thought she had just imagined it.

"Well, tomorrow we'll be leaving at dawn." He said smirking once again. "I'm sure I'll see you there" He said, almost challengingly. She just watched him, a blank look on her face as he turned on his heal and swaggered away as only Jack Sparrow could.

She sighed and rubbed her temple before heading off to her house, she needed to think about this.

Early next morning Jack woke up before any of his crew did. He was hopeful that Gabriella might show up. He didn't know why but he felt that he really needed her to come with him. He felt that he had a debt to pay to her for just leaving her like that, and that someway having her join his crew would pay it.

Steadily the crew began to clamber up onto the deck one by one. They were beginning to get slightly annoyed by their captain who continued delaying their departure longer, and longer.

"The tide's just come in cap'n! We need to go," said one of the crewmembers coming up besides him. "Alright, prepare for departure mates he said turning around to face the crew.

As soon as he said this he heard a voice come from behind him. "Wait!" It yelled. Jack turned quickly and ran to the side of the ship. Sure enough, standing at the port waving at them, was a Gabriella, grinning ear to ear.

"Stop!" Jack yelled but the ship had just pulled out of port. He looked around wildly and found a rope sitting near the side of the ship. He grabbed at and threw it over the side. "Jump!" He called down to her. She looked up at him wide eyed. "What?" Jack rolled his eyes at her but grinned. "Jump!" He called again.

She stood for a moment contemplating this. "Of for heaven sakes! Jump before we're to far away!" He yelled.

Gabriella jumped into the icy water and swam after the ship. It took her a moment to catch up but she got there. She grabbed on to the rope and looked up at the form of Jack above her.

Within moments Gabriella was pulled over the side of the ship. She laid on her back exasperated. Jack's face suddenly came into view in front of her and she smiled up at him. He held out a hand and pulled her to her feet. "Welcome to the _pearl,_ love"

**A/N – Okay! I'm so excited! I really hope you guy's like were this is going! By the way they wont just be sitting on the ship, well they will for a few days, but then the real adventure start! YEAH!**


	5. A Pistol

Gabriella grabbed a clump of wet hair and began attempting to ring it out.

"So, ye decided to join the crew after all, did ya?" Said Jack, a look of victory obvious on his handsome features.

Gabriella grinned at him. "No Jack, I just felt like going for a swim," She said sarcastically.

"God, I'm freezing!" She cried out, giving her cloths a good brush, attempting to get at least a small amount of water out.

"Right," Said Jack, getting the hint "follow me," he guided her down to his cabin.

"Ere ya are, love," Jack handed her a pair of breaches, a white shirt, boots, and a leather vest. "This should work."

"Thank you Jack," She took the cloths from his hands and turned to get changed. She was just getting ready to take of her soaping blouse when she realized she hadn't herd the door close. She hadn't even herd it open.

"Uh, Jack?"

"Yes"

"Do you think you could maybe…?"

"Oh, right"

Jack stepped out of his cabin, his cheeks, surprisingly, a shade redder then before.

Gabriella quickly began getting changed. The cloths were a bit baggy on her but she didn't mind, they covered enough. She took a moment before leaving to look around Jack's cabin.

His bed was rather large and the sheets were a deep, slightly damp, maroon. His desk was littered with maps, and other trinkets, along with several golden rings and shillings. She slowly sat down in the seat behind his desk and lifted up one of the maps, when something underneath it coat her eye.

It was a large, round, silver locket. She reached down and lifted it up, examining it carefully. Slowly she opened it with a small click. Inside was a picture of a beautiful woman, and a handsome young man. She could only assume that these people were, his parents, as she had never met them herself.

She knew there was a story there, somewhere, and curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Gabby?"

Gabriella quickly closed the locket and put it back under the map as Jack slowly opened the door. "There ya are love, I thought you had died!" Said Jack remarking at how long it had taken her. "Of cores ya are a woman, I couldn't expect much less"

Gabriella stood up. "Right, so what's the plan…and by the way I know absolutely nothing about being on a ship." She said quickly walking out the door as Jack held it open for her. "Oh, do we have our work cut out for us".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella stood breathing hard, a wooden rod held out defensively in front of her.

"Well love, you're improving quickly, but you're still no mach for old cap'n Jack!" He said proudly while standing a head taller then her.

"Don't rub it in," snapped Gabriella slightly annoyed at the fact, that she was completely out of breath, and he was only breathing a fragment harder then he usually did.

She took another swipe with her "sword" and Jack coat it with his own. She tried the same tactic once again, but only to have the same response.

She let out a heavy sigh of agitation. This time she took a swipe over his head and Jack was coat a bit off guard she continued making the quick jabs until finally she managed to corner him.

Jack looked at her a little surprised. "To mach huh?" she said pulling away from him and walking to the center floor. Jack followed suit and held up his sword. "Again".

Gabriella grinned. "Of coarse," She said simply lifting her own sword and putting it against Jacks. He made the first move this time. He made a move at Gabriella's side and she just barely managed to block it.

She made a quick swipe for his leg. Jack jumped and the sword went right under him. He made a quick turn and grabbed Gabriella's sword before forcing her against the wall.

"You cheated!" she cried angrily trying to push him away but failing. "Pirate!" he said simply grinning at her. There faces were only centimeters apart.

Jack continued to hold her sword pressing her against the wall as he stared into her angry face. "Can't handle loosing to, 'ol Jack can you?" He said smirking down at her.

Gabriella was about to respond when Gibbs came running down the steps. "Cap'n! There's a ship right on our tail and-" he stopped when he saw the position that him and Gabriella were in.

"Frightfully sorry cap'n didn't mean to interrupt," he said grinning down at them.

Jack quickly let go of Gabriella and past Gibbs up onto the deck. Gibbs smirked down at Gabriella. "It was nothing," she said dropping her wooden stick and following Jack up onto the deck. "Of coarse not," Said Gibbs still grinning as he climbed up the steps.

Gabriella shielded her eyes as she entered the deck of the ship. She looked around and saw the crew all just standing there, doing absolutely nothing. She had never before seen the crew in quite a state before she turned around and looked to the other side of the ship.

"Oh, shit" She said now seeing the large ship that was coming in close. It was a navy ship, you could tell by its flags, along with the men on deck wearing bright red vests.

She jumped slightly as she felt a hand clasp her shoulder but relaxed when she realized it was only Jack. "Ever shot one oh these befo'?" He asked holding a pistol in front of her. She stared at it for a moment before shaking her head.

"Well there's a first for every thing, now might be a good time." He said grinning at her. "Just pull the trigger and your good to go, love," He said placing it in her hand before turning and walking away.

"But…" she trailed off examining the gun. It seemed easy enough.

She clasped her finger around the trigger and held it up at if to shoot some one. She was truly only going to practice but curiosity got the best of her. BANG! She pulled the trigger and sent a bullet soaring through the air.

It would have been a really good shot, if it weren't for the fact that it hit out of the crewmembers on the navy ship, making it look like they were attaching.

**A/N – Oh yeah! How cool is that! **

**Reader- He gave her a gun?**

**Me- yeeeeaaaah…**

**Reader- how stupid is that!**

**Me- well it's my story! BLAH!**

**Reader- Rolls eye's and walk's away**


	6. Didnt mean to Interuppt

**A/N- Yeah...you love it...you want it...read it!**

Gabriella just stood there, pistol still pointed, staring at the opposing ship as an uproar started. The crew of the ship began running around, from were she stood they looked like frantic little red bugs, but they wouldn't look that way for long, as men with long rifles were beginning to come up to the top of the ship.

Jack came up behind her once again, a pistol held in his own hand, Gabriella still not having moved from her position. "When I gave you that, I did not say to _fire"_ He said, his voice dangerously low, and so calm in was unnerving. "Right…" said Gabriella lowering the gun slowly.

"All right mates prefer for a fight!" He said, and he sent Gabriella an annoyed glare. "You can thank Gabriella for that!" He added.

The men began collection together there guns and pushing out the canons as quickly as they could. The navy ship was already close enough, and was now in firing range. Sadly it was the navy ship to fire the first…real, blow.

It would have hit Gibbs square in the face, but he managed to make a quick duck and it went down below deck instead. The crew quickly stuffed their own canons and sent one back, which successfully hit their ship, but didn't do much damage.

The navy ship was now upon them. Gabriella scrambled away from the side of the ship as the redcoats swung from long ropes and jumped onto the ship.

"Fire at will!" Jack screeched from up on the platform by the ship's wheel. He jumped down, and drew his sword out from in his belt. "All right men, have at me!" He said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Gabriella couldn't help but grin at Jack's actions but was quickly drawn from her thoughts as one of the redcoats approached her. "What are you doing on this ship?" He asked, taking long strides towards her. "Have they captured you?" He asked a worried expression coming over his face. Gabriella could not remember ever seeing any man so worried about _her_ before, but right now she didn't really care.

"I'm one of'em!" She said running strait at him and giving him a hard push over the railing. Another red coat that had seen her do that, quickly approached her. "This is no place for a lady" he said trying to rezone with her.

"Actually," She said holding up her pistol and holding it to his head. "It is!" She said. This man obviously wasn't as courageous as he seemed because he quickly turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

Gabriella stuffed the gun in her belt and grabbed a sword from a fallen red coat. She began using the fighting skills she had learned from jack only this morning and taking swipe's at every man that came in her path as she made her way to Jack, who unlike most of the pirates who only had one or two men upon them, was fighting of seven at once.

Gabriella stabbed a man in front of Jack in the back, and he instantly fell to the ground, most likely dead though she didn't truly know. She slipped into the semi circle in the small space that had been formed and stood next to Jack.

"Need a little help?" she asked. "Not if you've got the bloody gun out," he said quickly wile taking a wide swipe and knocking down the sixth men leaving five left.

"Don't worry I don't," she said dodging one of the men who stabbed at her shoulder "Though I think at this point it might work better," She looked around for a moment at what was in front of Jack and her eye's widened. While he was distracted by his immediate front, somewhere farther back there was a man holding a rifle up to Jack.

She grabbed his shoulder and forced him down just as the shot was fired and it missed, and actually hit another one of the red coats behind her. "Thanks love" he said quickly, standing back up.

As Gabriella stood up she let out a loud cry of pain as one of the redcoats managed to cut her side. She put a hand to her side, but still managed to fight with one hand and hit the man who had stabbed her square in the chest.

Jack looked back at her for only a moment with a worried look on his face, "You all right love?" He asked successfully knocking down the last to men with one blow.

There it was again, a man worried…about her no less. "I should manage till the fights over" she said through gritted teeth leaving Jack were he was and knocking through another group of men near the railing, pushing two of them over board in the process.

Once the fight was done, Gabriella collapsed to her knees, letting out the cry of pain she had been holding in for so long. The crew of the pearl who had all been celebrating the victory looked over at her.

Jack immediately ran to her side and dropped to his knee's next to her. "What is it?" he asked quickly examining her over, but not seeing any obvious injuries. Gabriella lifted her hand from her said. There, her once white tunic had a huge patch that had turned completely red were her blood had oozed out, and her palm was completely cover in her blood.

Jack grabbed her under the arm and lifted her to her feet, before putting his arm under her knees and lifting her up into his arms, bridal style. He carried her down to the crew, followed by the worried crew. "Honestly Jack," She said through gritted teeth, "I cane-huh-walk" She said letting out a small gasp of pain in-between her words.

Here she was, on a pirate ship no less, and almost the entire crew, was worried about her. That wasn't normal!

"Right, of coarse you can" Said Jack sarcastically. They entered her cabin and he laid her down on her bed very slowly not wanting to hurt her. He pulled up her shirt but not far enough to see anything other then her stomach, (Which was actually quite a lot seeing as it was probably in the 1700's) The crew turned away slightly at this, some of their cheeks turning a slight tinge pinker then before.

The gash on her side was as long as the pistol Gabriella had shot earlier, and as wide as her pinky finger. Jack reached down and touched it only a little, but it hurt enough to make Gabriella grunt in pain and squint her eye's shut.

"All right love looks like this is going to need some patching up." He said looking down at the gash, trying very hard not to let his eyes wander else were, but failing remarkably. "I need water, rum, and some rags." He said. When nobody moved he turned to face them. "I want movement!" he yelled, instantly making them scramble to fulfill his demand.

Ten minutes later Jack was dabbing a wet cloth other the fresh scar on Gabriella's side. "Jack," She said wincing slightly as he dabbed her cut "you honestly don't have to do this" She said softly.

Jack just shook his head; "Yes love, in fact I do" he pulled off the cap of the rum and pored some out onto the, now turning red rag, in his hand. "This'll twinge a bit," he said before softly pressing it against the scar.

Gabriella let out a loud cry that sounded like a mix of a groan, and a yell. When he pulled away to dip the rag in the bowl of water again Gabriella gasped his hand firmly. "Thank you" she said softly, a small smile on her face.

Jack just stared down at their interlocked hands for a moment. He slowly nodded but did not make any movement to pull his hand away from hers. It felt…nice, somehow. He hadn't realized it, but his head had slowly begun to sink lower, and lower until he was only inches away from Gabriella.

Gibbs suddenly through the door open, more rags in his arms as he walked in. Jack instantly pulled away from Gabriella and took the rag's from a, now grinning Gibbs. "Did'n mean to interrupt…"

**A/N- AH! I am trying my best to beet the curse of the busy schedule people! Wowy, am I doing a lot of stuff this year. I enjoy it all though...okay not all of it, I hate the school part with a deep intensified loathing, but other then that its all good.**


	7. Under the Moon

Gabriella held a hand to her side as she slowly crept to the door of her room. Her cut had been cleaned up and roughly stitched. Jack had been extremely protective of her, and it was starting to bother her.

He hadn't let her leave her room, or do any work around the ship, he had even sent one of the crew to go down and bring her food. She couldn't take it anymore!

She slowly turned the knob of the door and crept out onto the deck of the ship. It was night and the crescent moon was high in the sky.

None of the crew was out on deck, not even Jack.

Gabriella slowly stepped through the mess of barrels and ropes on deck and made her way over to the side of the ship. She leaned over and looked down into the now black waves beating against the side of the ship.

She sighed and leaned against the railing. She loved being out in the open ocean, and away from Tortuga.

She stopped breathing for a moment as she heard the sound of footsteps from behind her. "Shouldn't you be in bed love?"

Gabriella slowly turned around and grinned at Jack. "Uh…well Jack, I really needed some fresh air," she said tilting her head to one side.

Jack sighed. "I suppose I can live wiv' that" he said shrugging before walking over to the railing of the ship. Gabriella turned back around and also leaned against the railing.

"You know, it's been lonely" Said Gabriella looking over at Jack. ", in Tortuga…" Jack nodded slowly.

"I can imagine in would be,"

Gabriella sighed again, and looked back out to the ocean.

"You know-" she was about to say "you know, I love this ship" but what happened when she turned to face him again made it impossible to speak anymore.

When she turned to face Jack he had been only inches away from her face. I'm sure you can all guess what he did.

Jack pressed his lips against hers closing his eye's and turning to face her.

Gabriella stood there for a moment, her eye's wide and her arms held loose to her side. But slowly she closed her own eyes and rapped her arms around his neck.

Jack rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, making there kiss deeper. Gabriella couldn't stop the feeling of passion and flame in that one kiss. It felt as if it lasted an eternity, but when it was over, felt as if it as if it had only been a moment.

Gabriella was the first to pull away and Jack chased her lips with his own. Gabriella looked up at him. "Jack I…" She trailed off and just looked up at him. "That's was nice" she said with a smile, it was all she could really think of to say.

"Yeah…nice" said Jack, not only his lips, but also his eye's seeming to smile down at her.

**A/N- its short and sweet! Oh yeah! I mean, you knew it was coming, why make you poor soals wait any longer?**


End file.
